


Get out, I’m begging you

by Jeilxjun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Breeding, Delinquent yang jeongin | I.N, F/M, High School, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rutting, School Trip, alpha hyunjin, bottom jeongin, omega jeongin, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeilxjun/pseuds/Jeilxjun
Summary: Hyunjin was an alpha that could get anybody he wanted, he had the looks and height to do it. So why was he so fascinated with this boring looking beta, who wanted nothing to do with him. He had no intention to interact with the boy, till one night on their school resort trip, he smelled something sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do read the tags and the warnings to make sure you do not read anything you wouldn’t want to, if you don’t like what I write please just skip pass it, don’t feel the need to comment anything Unnecessary. Keep in mind that I DO sexualize minors and also use them in my fics, even minors under the legal age in the U.S. But do keep in mind that my writing is all a work of fiction and I would NEVER sexualize anyone younger than me.

“Ooooppa.”

Is all Hyunjin heard muffled in the background as he continued to space out and ignore his girlfriend, staring out the window his mind somewhere else as he rested his chin on his palm. He watched his peers scramble around the courtyard hearing the lunchtime bell chime threw out the emptying classroom, all the students got up to attend lunch and other personal reasons. But all Hyunjin heard was the soft pitter-patter of their footsteps fading into the distance as they left the room, his mind went blank and it seemed as if that was the only thing he was willing to give his attention too.

“Hyungjin!”

The ward suddenly slapped the alpha in the face, shocking him with her sudden change of volume. The taller boy snapped out of his trace and Reluctantly gave his attention to his current girlfriend, leaning back in his chair. She started babbling on about how much he’d been doing that, and how he hadn’t been giving her enough attention.

But the whole time she was talking he felt himself drift off into another daydream as her word slowly started to drown out. He was starting to get bored with this one, her big tits were nice at first but they didn’t make up for the girls clingy and Possessive personality, he understood that she thought she was special to him but it didn’t give her the right to overstep her boundaries. 

The fact that she was one of the prettiest omegas in his grade didn’t affect the circumstances or his way of thinking, he knew he could get anyone, anywhere he wanted, if he felt like it. He rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone opening one of his social media plugs, in hopes that it would help him drown out her bitching.

“Did you just roll your eyes?! Are you even lis-“

Hyunjin groaned at the omegas words, he’d had enough of her nonstop complaining, feeling his temper boiling, so his only solution was too crashed his lips into hers before she could finish her sentence, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. He slipped his tongue in, violating her mouth and pulling away before she could kiss back. Letting his pheromones fill her lungs, making her whimper.

That should shut her up.

And it did, her head dropped and her face fell flushed as she pushed her thighs together.

“Daddy will make it up to you, okay baby?”

She just nodded her head and smiled, lust written all over her face as she suffocated Hyunjin with her overly sweet scent. The alpha internally scoffed in disgust, by no means did he have any kind of daddy kink, he wasn’t very kinky to begin with, He just thought sex was sex and that’s all, it didn’t need to be complicated. Definitely when he could get it anywhere, from anyone he wanted but despite the way he felt about the topic, he knew if he said those words it shut her up for a while, 

omegas loved the promise of reward, 

he thought, whining her saliva off his lips. He looked down at his phone and saw the time,

“Shit I’m hungry...”

He grunted to himself, before shoveling his phone in his pocket as he settled in his seat, he was hungry but he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the crowd, despite him trying to keep that fact to himself his overly observant girlfriend shot to her feet, insisting they get food. He sighed and reluctantly obliged because he knew if he objected it be another reason for her to bitch.

He put his earphones in and headed to the cafeteria his girlfriend tightly hooked around his right arm, he noticed that everyone was staring at him as he walked, what was new? He was used to the feeling of being stared at, it had been something he had gotten used to over the years. Shortly after his first rut hit and his puberty started developing he quickly started to grow into his face as he suddenly hit a growth spurt.

It all resulted in him gaining above average looks and height. He was the definition of your stereotypical good looking alpha so his guaranteed popularity was no surprise, it was also no surprise that he would always have one of the schools hottest omegas hooked onto one of his arms 24/7, what was there not stare at?

A sly smirk creeped its way onto Hyunjin’s lips, he ate up all the attention that was given to him as he strolled down the hall, self absorbent seeping out of him, if anyone were to laid eyes on him the could easily tell that he was full of himself. He obviously let his pride absorb him, he knew fully well that all the other alphas and betas started at him in envy, over the years he had let this fact get to him, humbleness was not in his vocabulary. He was so caught up in his own self-praise that he didn’t notice that he had walked straight into someone much smaller than him. 

“Watch where you going idiot!” 

His girlfriend quickly defended, easily ready to spit at any passerby with her sharp tongue, despite him being the one who bumped into them. All he had to do is give her a look and she silenced her self, he turned to the person he had bumped into so he could apologize to them, he may have been conceded but he wasn’t a complete asshole.

He opened his mouth to properly apologize but the second he met eyes with them, he froze.

Holy shit I thought they were a chick?!

Was all he could think as he faced the smaller boy, he tried to speak but nothing came out it was like something had punched him in the throat and knocked the air out of him. He just couldn’t believe that a guy could be that soft or feel that fragile, 

it had to be a girl or a least some type of omega. 

He rambled in his mind, but the way the boy held himself, looked, and even smelled, screamed that he was a beta, the smaller boy did not by any means come off as an omega.

“Um, excuse me?”

The boy huffed out, Hyunjin felt a shiver run up his spine, his voice wasn’t deep or high pitched it was completely average but for some reason it filled the taller boy with ease. The smoothing tone somehow comforting him despite him not needing any comfort but the thing that made him the most uncomfortable was the way the boy looked at him. 

His face was emotionless and his eyes showed no interest, no envy, Hyunjin didn’t know how to react to it. Despite how stupid it sounded he had never experienced that before, he had never had someone so blantenly look threw him like that, the bigger boy just continued to stare into the brunette's eyes, feeling as if he was being pulled in by the boys gauze.

“Um can you please move? I can’t get threw.”

The smaller boy demanded as he cleared his throat and gave him an obviously annoyed face, the boy didn’t feel the need to say much more because his face said it all.

“O-oh, my bad!”

Shouted Hyunjin as he quickly moved out of the way, his gaze never leaving the boy, he felt his face beginning to heat up and redden as he saw the boys back fade into the distance. He finally realized what had just happened as embarrassed suddenly began to creep up on him, like chills on a cold winter day.

Why the hell did I shout and why the fuck did I stutter?!

He rambled to himself in his confused mind, he didn’t know why but for some reason he felt so humiliated, how could he “the schools infamous playboy” get flustered so easily, by a beta of all people. It seemed as if just that little interacted managed to take all of his years he had spent mastering that fake facade and tossed it down the drain. He wanted to get that whole interaction out of his mind as soon as possible. So he decided to say fuck it and forget about eating and just fuck his girlfriend instead, in hopes that it would distract him from his embarrassment and shame.

So he dragged his girl by the wrist to the nurse's office avoiding eye contact with anyone he passed, in fear that they had witnessed his embarrassment, feeling too ashamed to face anyone even if they weren’t present during the event. Being the slut she was she didn’t question it, she knew full well what was going to happen, the second he barged into the office he was met with a confused nurse who was mending to his paperwork. 

“Um, can I help you?”

Hyunjin let go of the omegas wrist leaving her by the doorway, making his way over to the staff member and learned down, whispering into his ear.

“I have a huuuge favor to ask, Mr. Lee~”

A loud sigh of disappointment escaped the older mans mouth before speaking.

“I’m not letting you use my office to fuck another one of your dumb omega’s Hyunjin, we already talked about this and don’t call me Mr. it’s fucking creepy.”

A loud gasp escaped the omega behind them, she quickly walked over to protest but before she could speak she was cut off by the younger boys words.

“Common hyung, just this once! I promise this is the last time I really need it.”

“I already told you, no.”

“I’ll buy you an ice cream after school.~”

Another sigh filled the room,

“You’re buying me a pack of cigarettes too then, you're lucky you're my cousin, I’m sick of this shit..”

“Thank you hyung.~”

Hyunjin said slapping Minho’s ass as the he got up and left the room, but before he could leave he added on more thing.

“Don’t you dare dirty my sheets cunt.”

Minho said baring his teeth,

“Ooooh what a scary alpha.”

“Fuck off.”

“I wub u.~”

He slammed the door behind him blatantly ignoring his cousin's word, Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh at the older man's temper. 

“I didn’t know Mr. Lee was your cousin.”

Said Hyunjin’s girlfriend as she made her way towards him.

“Shut up.”

She gasped and quickly opened her mouth to protest but before she could say much he contacted his lips to hers once again, dragging the omega to the beds. He quickly bent her over the edge of the cot and yanked her panties down, lining himself up with her entrance and taking one long thrust in as he groaned.

Then a realization hit him, why the fuck was he hard already?! Usually, the girl he was fucking would have to at least give him a blowjob or jack him off or something, he thought hard about it, but the only expectation his mind could find was the events that had gone down before hand. But there was no way he had gotten hard just from that little interaction, could he? He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when a loud and drawn out moan escaped his girlfriend's lips. He shook his head trying to get the unnecessary thoughts out of his mind and focus on what was happening now. 

He grasped his girl's hips and began to aggressively thrust in, closing his eyes trying his hardest to drown out her loud moaning and ” daddies” in hope that it keep his hard-on from dying. He hated her moans and the way she whined, they were forced and fake, it wasn't that he was bad at sex, it was quite the opposite actually. It was just for some reason every girl he was with felt the need to try to be as sexy as they possibly could and this was the result, high pitch annoyingly forced moans. 

So he shut her out and tried to focus on his own pleasure, picking up the pace of his hips and setting a rhythm. He dug his fingers nails into her waist, ramming his hips into hers as he felt himself growing closer to his release. One trust after another his grip grew tighter and his rhythm began to falter, and with one last thrust he released inside of her. 

As he coated her walls with his semen the image of the boy he had run into came into his mind, for some reason the boy's doe-like eyes and soft looking skin was all he could think about. He couldn’t help but Imagine what it would be like if that boy was the one he was inside instead, he felt a familiar warmth grow in his loan. 

Hyunjin heard a loud, obnoxious moan escape the omega below him, it was best to assume she felt his member grow hard again inside of her, he cringed at the thought of her thinking she was the reason to his arousal. But before he knew it, his body had betrayed him and just like that moan his hard-on had faded with it. 

She slowly began to grind and rolled her hips against his, looking back at him with wanting eyes, she felt no need to ask for another round because she knew her body and hormones spoke for her. The alpha scowled at her actions, he didn’t know why but he was very turned off by her attempts, just the thought of that boy had completely changed his perceptive. The taller boy felt more disgusted then turned on by the situation.

“Enough.” 

He demanded in a stern tone, she froze at the sound of his voice as he pulled his member out of her, she so badly wanted to continue but by the tone of his voice she knew she had no right, a loud popping noise came from both their lower half as he pulled out. Hyunjin didn’t know what was wrong with him, he had never felt this way before, he had never been this turned off by an omega, he loosened his tie and ran his fingers threw his back hair, he clearly wasn’t thinking straight.

By now the girl had already pulled her panties up and began fixing her hair and make up. He was tired and confused, he thought that his action would take his mind off the situation but all it did was hyphen it. He looked down at the girl below him on the bed and assumed that it would be best if he left her to her own business, so he walked to the door hearing her whine behind him.

He assumed that it was because he was leaving without her but he was too tired to care. He went to reach for the door handle but before he could touch it the door swung open before him, he felt his face heat up as he laid his eye on what rested behind it.


	2. Nurses Office

A muffled yelp left Hyunjin as the door swung open. His voice came out soft and weak; he couldn't believe how fragile he sounded. Hyunjin stopped in his tracks - the stranger’s scent consuming him as he felt himself grow dizzy. He wasn’t able to register the person's appearance and could only take in their pheromones. Hyunjin’s head hung low as he took a step back, covering his nose, taking in a deep breath through his mouth as he tried to calm himself. At this rate, despite how humiliating it was to admit, he was gonna pop a boner.

When he finally looked up, he was surprised to see the same boy he had bumped into in the halls. Hyunjin tried to settle himself as he gawked at the smaller boy, taking in his features. He analyzed the boy's appearance starting at his feet, slowly making his way up and stopping at his legs, examining how thin and frail they looked. He then studied the boy's tiny waist, unconsciously biting his bottom lip as he admired it. His mind began to drift as the image of wrapping his large fingers around the Beta’s hips distracted his thoughts. However, the sound of someone throat-clearing snapped him out of his trance as he quickly turned his attention back to the boy.

”Whoa! What's wrong with your face?”

Hyunjin blurted, the words unintentionally forcing their way out of his mouth as he laid eyes on the boy's bruised and ruined face. The stranger’s expression quickly dropped and his eyes grew uncomfortably cold. 

”Move.”

Grunted the Beta, his expression twisting from confusion to severely pissed. Hyunjin flinched at the boy's cold tone and couldn’t help but feel pathetic since he was the Alpha. Hyunjin bit his tongue, immediately regretting his choice of words.

The smaller coldly scuffed and shoved past him, heading for one of the supply cabinets in the room behind him. The Alpha swung around to apologize, but instead, was met with the unpleasant face of his girlfriend.

God, what does she want? 

Hyunjin annoyingly mused to himself, not wanting to give her his attention.

”The fuck is his problem?”

She spat, glaring at the brunet. She then strolled over to Hyunjin, gliding her fingers down his chest and to his hand, tugging it and gesturing them to leave. But the larger boy quickly pulled away, shoving both palms into his pockets.

“You can leave without me, I’ll meet you in a little bit babe.”

He tried his best to speak in a calm and kind manner, hoping she would leave quietly without question. Though unfortunately for him, she didn’t take it well.

“What?! I’m not going back alone, I’m going to look pathetic!”

Hyunjin’s girlfriend snapped, still tugging at his sleeve. Hyunjin scuffed at how selfish her statement was, being reminded once again of how truly entitled and vain this Omega really was.

“Leave.”

Hyunjin bluntly demanded in a cold, unforgiving tone, violently yanking her hand off himself. Her mouth hung ajar in shock, trying to register her boyfriend's words and actions. But before she could protest, he shoved her out and slammed the door behind her, the room falling into dead silence. She stood there for a couple of seconds, before promptly turning around to face the door, blankly staring at it, dumbfounded. The female quickly reached for the door handle, refusing to leave without a reason. As she hovered her hand over the doorknob, she could smell Hyunjin’s pheromones seep into her through the door. At that moment the Omega realized, she was in no position to disobey Hyunjin - she had no right to disobey an Alpha. Swallowing her pride, she reluctantly turned around and left.

—————————————————————

With a soft click, Hyunjin cautiously closed the door behind him, not wanting to startle the Beta in the room. He was met with the thin back of the smaller teen, his frame appeared tiny and his smooth hair looked soft. The Beta was hopelessly reaching for an object on the top shelf, but he was far too short. His legs trembled as he stood on his tippy toes, desperately trying to get ahold of the item.

Hyunjin chuckled at the sight and made his way over toward the boy. He then firmly grabbed ahold of the item on the shelf, which turned out to be a first aid kit. At that moment it finally clicked. The Alpha was boggled at how dumb he was, how could his stupid little mind not realize it earlier? He should have known the second he laid eyes on the boy, the poor thing was here to mend his injuries. The frail boy jolted at the sudden appearance of Hyunjin’s large hand as it entered his peripheral.

”Um, I need that.”

Announced the Beta in an aggravated tone.

”I know. I saw you strugglin, so I thought I’d help.”

Hyunjin explained with a smirk, putting on the most charming smile he could muster, waiting for the stranger to melt in his hands and swoon at his feet; not everyday does someone get to see his rare and special smile. However, instead of a swoon, he was met with a look of discomfort and un-amusement.

”Uh, thanks...I guess?...”

The boy mumbled softly as Hyunjin cleared his throat in embarrassment. The Alpha watched as the other hesitantly took the box from his hands, as he placed himself on one of the nurses’ chairs. He then clumsily began to mend his scratches - taking a disinfectant wipe and tapping it randomly on his face in hopes that it might land on one of his open wounds. It got to the point where Hyunjin couldn't take it anymore. He knelt down, leaning in towards the Beta, and softly placing his much larger hand on top of the younger’s. 

”I can help if you want me to.”

He spoke in a hushed and gentle tone. The Alpha felt his heart tighten as the boy looked back up at him. The Beta’s face had softened and his expression had shifted.

”N-No it's okay, you don't have to...”

The boy stammered over his words, awkwardly scooting farther away from the Alpha. Hyunjin couldn't believe that this was the same boy; his whole aura had changed and his words came out gentle and timid, completely different from the tone he had before.

”I know I don't have to…”

Hyunjin paused. He couldn't explain what had come over him, but he grasped the boy’s hand tighter.

”But I want to.” 

He smiled warmly, looking up at the boy. The Beta’s expression was both skeptical and pained, his eyes glazed over as he bit his lip, he looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

”...Are you sure?”

The smaller murmured, gently grasping the hem of his shirt and looking down at his feet. Hyunjin replied with a soft hum, gesturing the smaller boy toward the bed as he headed toward the cabinet to get a few more items. When he came back, the smaller boy was sat there silently playing with his tie, patiently waiting. Hyunjin’s chest throbbed at the sight. The Alpha didn't recognize the boy sitting on the bed; he gave off a more welcoming feeling, contrasting the hostility he had radiated before. Hyunjin quickly walked over to the cot, placing the supplies onto the sheets next to him and setting himself on a chair next to the bed. With a tender smile, he lightly grasped the younger's chin, moving it from left to right, examining his wounds.

Hyunjin wondered how the Beta ended up in this situation. Despite not knowing him, he felt so fascinated with the stranger, and couldn’t help but feel drawn to him, wanting to know more. It hurt him to see the boy in this state. Hyunjin had never felt this way before, whenever he looked at the boy's ruined face, it felt as if his chest was being physically struggled, to the point of pain. The Beta winced as Hyunjin unconsciously ran his finger over a cut on the lips.

“Shit, sorry!”

Hyunjin exclaimed, pulling back. The smaller just hummed in forgiveness, ignoring the slight sting. The little incident was followed by an uncomfortably long silence.

“...What’s your name?”

The Beta asked abruptly. The taller boy choked on his saliva, caught off guard by the sudden question. The brunet had never fully addressed him before, so Hyunjin didn't know how to act. It was as if all the years the Alpha had practiced his persona and flirting had been completely knocked out the window. Instead, he was acting like a teenage girl talking to her high school crush, stumbling over her words and struggling to make eye contact.

“Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin...and you?”

Hyunjin questioned, staggering over his words. The Alpha paused, taking a deep breath, finally building up the courage to look up. When he brought his eyes up to meet the other, his heart dropped. The boy's eyes were soft and warm, their caramel pools drawing him in as he gazed into them.

“Yang Jeongin.”

“Huh, what?”

Hyunjin stupidly replied, still staring blankly into the boy's eyes.

“My name - you asked me my name.”

“O-Oh yeah! My bad!”

The Alpha blurted before cursing to himself, snapping out of his daze.

“It fits you.”

Hyunjin mumbled under his breath as he smiled to himself. Although, it seemed as if Jeongin didn’t hear him, or possibly ignoring his statement overall. Hyunjin grabbed one of the cotton pads and an ointment laying beside him, gently applying it to the open wounds and scratches which scattered the boy's face.

What a shame, ruining such a pretty face.

Hyunjin lamented. Catching himself in his thoughts, he aggressively shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Jeongin just watched as he sat idly by, Hyunjin wasn’t attracted to the Beta - he didn’t want to be attracted to him. Placing the last bandage on Jeongin’s left cheek, Hyunjin let his eyes wander down the boy's neck, biting his lip as his eyes rested on the smaller’s collar bone. He noticed the bruises along the younger’s neck, all the way down to his chest. The Alpha unconsciously slipped his hand into the Beta’s shirt, causing the Beta to jolt back in surprise, immediately covering his exposed skin. 

”W-Where do you think your touching?!”

Jeongin sputtered, clearly uncomfortable with the Alpha’s actions. Hyunjin’s face heated up at the realization of what he had just done.

”I-I’m sorry! I um, I noticed t-the bruises and I-”

The older boy desperately tried explaining his actions but his words jumbled as they caught in his throat. 

”-I just wanna help...”

Hyunjin stated weakly in a low but genuine tone. Jeongin looked at him with hesitation, like a scared puppy. Eventually, the Beta slowly moved back closer, letting the Alpha slide his hand back onto his chest, gradually unbuttoning his dress shirt and slipping it off his shoulder. 

Hyunjin promptly got to work, quickly applying ointment and gently placing bandaids on Jeongin’s chest and back. While trying to soothe the younger’s injuries, Hyunjin felt his heart ache at the thought of this stranger being beaten this severely. 

Hyunjin started to unconsciously brush his slender fingers down the boy's chest, softly grazing the other’s nipple. Jeongin flinched as a muffled whine left his lips, his expression weak and sensitive. The larger boy slowly ran his fingers down the boy's bare abdomen, letting his fingertips brush onto the boy's toned stomach. Despite how inappropriate and bad the timing was, he felt his pants tighten. 

The Beta seemed to lean into the Alpha's touch, gravitating closer to the larger boy. An imminent feeling of longingness lingered in the air around them. Hyunjin’s eyes drifted towards the boy's lips as he bit his own, fantasizing about kissing him. He thought about how wet the younger’s tongue would be and how soft his lips would be against his own.

Jeongin tightly gripped his clothed thighs, hanging his head low and avoiding eye contact as he let the larger boy’s hand roam over his bare body, stiffening every time the older touched a sensitive spot. The Beta felt his face heat up as the Alpha continued; he felt his discomfort grow as every second passed, he didn't like the Alphas invasion of his space, but he didn’t exactly hate it either. he didn’t know why, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell the other to stop.

“What happened to you?”

Hyunjin pitifully questioned, staring at the boy's injured body. When he looked up to face Jeongin however, he was met with a cold and distant expression, just as before. Hyunjin flinched at the sudden shift in atmosphere. The Beta suddenly stood up, pulling himself away from Hyunjin's grasp. 

”That's none of your business.” 

The boy bluntly said as he buttoned up his shirt and adjusted his tie. Hyunjin was at a loss for words - utterly confused. 

”Wait, what?”

The Alpha blankly rambled as he watched the Beta walk away. 

Why did he get so defensive? Was my question that bad?

Hyunjin pondered to himself, running his fingers through his feathered hair. He quickly spun around in his seat, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. All he could do was stare as the smaller boy stepped out and shut the door behind him. Hyunjin slumped in defeat, accepting the consequences to his words. He sat there for a few seconds contemplating his actions until he was suddenly brought back out of his thoughts by the sudden sound of the door opening.

”Hey...”

The Beta’s voice pierced the silence, causing the Alpha to sit up straight and give his attention to the individual at the door. Hyunjin saw Jeongin’s small frame peeking out from the crack of the door. He stood there, playing with the buttons on his shirt as his eyes drifted to the side, avoiding eye contact.

”Thank you...for helping me. It means a lot to me that you offered.”

Jeongin said in a soft, kind voice - practically whispering. A wide toothy smile made its way across Hyunjin face, he felt his stomach flutter as his face began to heat up. Hyunjin wanted to say something back, but all he could do was mindlessly nod and give the boy a big dumb smile.

A small genuine grin resided on Jeongin's face, but his expression quickly turned into one of discomfort and awkwardness. He cleared his throat as his eyes drifted down and quickly back up, his face turning a bright shade of red.

”Um, uh, by the way...not to be awkward or anything, but...” 

Jeongin paused, rubbing his sweaty palm on the nook of his neck, trying to find the right words.

”Er, you're um…hard...” 

Hyunjin felt himself freeze at the smaller boy's statement. He opened his mouth to say something, however, before he could utter a word, the Beta swiftly shut the door behind him. Hyunjin looked down, realizing that he was indeed erect. 

The Alpha just sat there, staring at nothing as he heard Jeongin’s footsteps fade into the distance; he was so absorbed in his own embarrassment he couldn't move. Hyunjin jumped at the sound of the door opening, quickly shooting his hands to his pelvis, trying to cover his shame. Only then realizing that it was just his cousin Minho.

”Who was that 1st year that just ran out?-” 

Questioned the older man with a puzzled look across his face.

”-Don't tell me you molested the boy?” 

Minho teased with a dramatically fake gasp, an obvious tone of sarcasm underlying his words. Hyunjin just ignored his Hyung as he dropped his head onto the mattress beside him, sulking in humiliation. Sure he was a playboy but he wasn't a pervert...how could he have gotten hard and not even notice?! The Alpha aggressively ruffled his face into the sheets, trying to get the boy out of his head, though he couldn’t help but dwell on their interaction - despite how short it was. 

”What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Hyunjin sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a very long-awaited update, I'm sorry that I couldn't provide smut in this chapter. 
> 
> Follow my twitter for updates.  
[jeilxjun](https://mobile.twitter.com/jeilxjun)


	3. Tired

”Hey dude….dude?..... Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin jolted as Jisung forcibly pulled him from his thoughts.

”Huh? Yeah wassup?”

He mumbled, rubbing his temples to soothe his tired head.

”You okay? You've been out of it since Monday, did something happen?"

Jisung looked at him with an evident hint of concern lacing his voice - the shorter boy couldn't help but notice his friend stiffening at his proposal. The Alpha’s face heated up at the question as he turned flushed; he was brought back to the day in the nurse's office, vividly recalling the feeling of Jeongin's soft skin under his touch and reminiscing on how fragile he felt. Hyunjin couldn't help but dwell on it nights after the encounter - seeing the Beta in his dreams, imagining him in his arms, wanting more, craving more; he bit his lip at the precious memory. 

Hyunjin jolted as he felt a sudden grip on his shoulder. 

”Hey, you good? Your sweating.”

Jisung observed, dramatically twisting his face in disgust and jokingly wiping his palm on his blazer. 

”Han, what if, uh-”

Hyunjin paused, nervously gripping his knees with his sweaty palms, letting his eyes linger to the floor and shuffling his seat.

”-what does it mean to be drawn to someone's scent at first sight? Like every time you're around them, your heart beats really fast and you can't act right? Even though you don't even know them?”

”And...they're not in heat?”

Jisung questioned.

”No, not in heat.” 

Hyunjin promptly replied. 

”Uhhh, sounds like destined mates to me.”   
Jisung confidently remarked. 

The Alpha’s eyes widened at his friend's words. No, no...there was no way he and that 1st year were ”destined mates'' right? Hyunjin simply couldn’t believe it. Not for a moment in his life did he ever fathom obtaining an actual mate, and to think he had a destined one was more than he could comprehend. 

”Well that shit only really happens in movies like Chick Flicks. It's hella rare, why do you ask?”

Jisung queried. 

Hyunjin ran his fingers through his feathered charcoal hair, huffing a defeated sigh through his nose.

”My girl mentioned it.”

Hyunjin lied through his teeth.

”Oh?” 

Jisung replied with an eyebrow raised, a suspicious look covering his face. He felt like something wasn't right, but knew he had no business prying. 

”What about your girl Jinnie?!” 

A loud voice mentioned. 

Hyunjin grunted as he suddenly flew forward, being forcefully shoved towards his desk as an individual's body collided with his. The Alpha quickly braced himself from hitting the surface in front of him, hearing a deep voice giggle in his ear.

”Jesus fucking Christ Lix! You scared the shit out of me.”

”Dude, did you see the new student-teacher Ms. Jihyo? She's a Beta but her tits are HUGE!”  
The blond-haired boy bantered, not acknowledging his friend's statement.

”Is that so?”

Jisung stated, pretending to be amused with the betas stupid remark.

”Yeah! She’s working under Mr. Chan, lucky bastard.”  
Felix scuffed the last part under his breath, clicking his tongue.

”Dude what if I...ya know...?”  
Comment Felix catching his friends’ attention as they scooted closer.

”What the hell are you implying?”  
Chuckled Hyunjin as he leaned in, curiosity lingering in the air.

”Like, what if I tried fucking her?”  
He brazenly stated, wiggling his eyebrows as his friends looked at him in discomfort.

”And how the fuck are you gonna do that dib-shit?”  
Questioned the brunette as he crossed his arms and leaned back, an unamused expression residing on his face.

”Well...I have my ways.”  
Felix said with a disturbing wink - his friends shaking their heads and looking at him in disappointment. Hyunjin hooked the smaller boy's head under his arms, ruffling his hair.

”Why you gotta be so gross, dude.”

He pestered as he playfully put the other boy in a headlock. Jisung just sat and watched as he let low chuckles and huffs through his nose. 

”You're not any better, Hyunjin.”  
Felix teased with a wide smile on his freckled face. Jisung laughed as he got up and started packing his stuff.

”Well I wish you luck.”   
Jisung sarcastically said.

”Aww you're leaving already? I just got here!”  
Felix pouted, still under the Alpha’s tight grip.

”I have a lot to do, okay? I still have to send a report to the teacher's office and I gotta essay to write. Sorry, Lix.”

”But Jiiisung!”  
Felix weakly objected.

”Stop whining.”  
Smirked Jisung, leaning forward and ruffling his hand through Felix's hair as well.

”What are you boys still doing here?”

The teens jolted as a familiar voice filled the room, they brought their attention over to the doorway. There stood their homeroom teacher, Mr. Chan, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hands resting in his pockets. Behind him stood Ms. Jihyo, her large breasts pressed against the clipboard she was holding (both Hyunjin and Jisung could sense Felix drooling beside them).

Gross.

”Oh we’re heading out right now Mr. Chan.”  
Announced Hyunjin as he punched Felix's shoulder, gesturing him to get himself together. But Felix was too busy eyeing the new student teacher to pay his friend any mind. 

”Well since you boys are still here, why don't you help Ms. Jihyo and I carry some boxes down from the supply room.”  
Jisung and Hyunjin’s eyes widened as they registered their teacher request; the duo were good students, but both of them were way too tired to deal with any after school curriculum. Jisung slid his backpack over his shoulder and hastily headed for the door with his signature fake smile and hurriedly remarked:

”I’m really sorry Mr. C I have to run some papers down to the attendance office. I'll help next time, promise.”  
Before the older man could respond, Jisung rushed out the door. 

”I um, I’m sorry but some stuff came up and I have to go home right now Mr. Chan, but uh-”  
Hyunjin swiftly grabbed the Beta behind him, grasping his shoulders as he shoved him forward. 

”-Felix isn't doing anything!”   
The shorter boy's eyebrows raised as he stiffened.

”Wha-”

”This is what you wanted, wasn't it? Good luck dude.”

Hyunjin whispered in his ear as he patted Felix’s back, then left with a nod. The two teachers just stood there in confusion, giving the boys questionable looks. As the door closed behind the Alpha, the room fell silent.

”Um...how can I help?”  
Felix asked with an awkward smile.

That idiot.

Hyunjin chuckled with a grin, making his way down the corridor. He walked down the hallways of his high school as his footsteps echoed through the silent building, bouncing off each wall. The color of the setting sun bleeding through the windows and onto the floor like a wildfire. Hyunjin’s large shadow danced along the floor, trailing behind him. A loud yawn escaped him as he stretched his arms. Just then, he felt a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his phone lazily and took a glimpse at it. 

His girlfriend had just messaged. 

What a pain.

_________________________________

”Come on, move your hips more baby.”

Hyunjin groaned, trying to hold back his moans as he rested his hands on the smaller boy's flushed thigh.

”I-I can’t.”

The boy frailty sputtered out.

The Alpha smirked, tightly gripping the brunets hips as he looked into the smaller boys’ eyes.

”Then I will.”

Just as he said that he began drilling into the small boy abused hole, holding him in place.

”H-Hyung please stop... y-you’re going too fast-”

The smaller boy whimpered as his thighs violently shook, his head hung low as he bounced on the larger boy's cock. He braced himself on the Alphas chest, his thighs vigorously shaking as the Alphas hips began to quicken, his pattern growing messy and erratic. He then felt the familiar pool of heat coil in his abdomen.

”Fuck, fuck Jeongin, I’m close, ugh, I'm gonna-”

”Get up ugly!”

”H-Huh, what?”

Hyunjin voiced, groggy and low, trying to come back to his senses. 

”I said wake up you dumb Alpha!”

Hyunjin winced as his friends drew back the curtains in his room, the bright morning sun pouring into the area and onto his exposed skin. When he opened his eyes, the 1st year boy in his dreams was nowhere to be found, and instead, all he was met with was the annoyed face of his best friend Jisung.

”Were you having a wet dream or something? You were groaning like a creep.”  
The Beta jokingly stated in a condescending manner.

”Dude, shut up.”  
Hyunjin was too tired to muster a proper excuse, kneading his tired eyes trying to rub the sleep out of them.

”Hurry up and get ready, did you pack? The trip is today.”

Jisung exclaimed as he tossed a pair of pajama shorts to the Alpha. All Hyunjin did was grunt in response, but the Beta nodded in contentment. 

”I'll be waiting downstairs.”

Jisung said as he headed for the door and down the hall.

“Hurry up, I don't wanna be late again!”

Shouted the brunet as he reached the first level and settled himself on the couch, pulling out his phone. Back in the room, the taller boy groaned as he collapsed back onto his sheets, the warm sensation beckoning him back to sleep. He covered his face with his hands, mumbling in frustration and harshly patted his cheeks, desperately trying not to fall back into his dream - despite having the urge of wanting to relive the fantasy. Just then, Hyunjin could feel the dampness in his boxers. The Alpha pulled his blanket back and laced his finger under his waistband, pulling the material off his skin. His thighs and boxers we're covered in his cum; the feeling of annoyance grew as he realized he had to clean up the sticky mess.

Ugh fuck. What a way to start the day.

He slipped off his soiled piece of clothing and donned the shorts Jisung had thrown to him earlier, quickly making his way to the bathroom; Hyunjin hastily threw his boxers in the sink and turned the faucet on. The Alpha took a moment to look at his reflection, running his hand down his firm, bare chest.

Common dude, you're an Alpha, what are you doing having a wet dream about some random Beta?

Hyunjins head throbbed as he leaned against the sink, using his hands to support himself. His thoughts began to consume him as he let his head drop; numerous concerns floating around in his mind. The distant sound of the faucet running was all the Alpha could gather as he let himself be consumed by his subconscious - the boy didn't even notice when Jisung crept up behind him. The Beta glimpsed over the taller boy's shoulder, his voice violently ripping Hyunjin from his thoughts.

”Holy shit! I was kidding about the wet dream stuff. God damn, I guess I was right.”  
Jisung couldn't help his laughter as it tore through him - Hyunjin jumping at the Beta’s sudden appearance. 

”D-Dude don't sneak up on me like that! Get ooout!”

The larger boy groaned as he shoved the shorter boy out of the bathroom, the Alpha’s childish behavior causing Jisung to laugh even harder. A genuine smile stretched across the Beta’s face - he couldn't help but cherish these moments, truly appreciating how he was the very few who were able to witness this side of Hyunjin.

Hyunjin slammed the door behind Jisung, quickly locking it as he let out a hefty sigh of frustration. His face burned with humiliation. The Alpha finished rinsing the cum off his boxers, not wanting to scare his mother during her laundry routine. He tossed the soaked undergarments into the hamper behind him as he made his way to the shower, stepping in.

___________________________

Hyunjin peered out the window of the public bus - on his way to school for the trip. The bright morning sun danced on his face as the bus passed numerous buildings. Commuters were just beginning their day with the hurried commute. He let out a dejected groan as he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes, relaxing and letting himself be embraced in the sun's warmth. Hyunjin pressed the volume button on his phone, turning his music up to muffle the abundance of chatter around him. The Alpha leaned to his left, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder as he hummed to the music.

I don’t wanna deal with people today.

He whined to himself, a childish pout dormant on his face.

———————

A strained yawn escaped Hyunjin's mouth as he tiredly ruffled his hair. Jisung and he slowly made their way to the school gates - Hyunjin firmly grasped the hem of the Beta’s uniform; the smaller boy guiding him to the school grounds. At the school entrance, there stood a Beta, a toothy grin stretched across his face when he saw the two teens enter his field of vision. The boy hastily made his way over to them. His blond, untidy hair bouncing with every step. 

“Why ya guys so late? People are already boarding the buses.”   
Questioned Felix as he walked up to them; a smirk crept onto Jisung’s lips.

“Hyunjin soiled himself in his sl- Ack!”

The shorter boy felt a harsh smack on the back of his neck, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Shut it Beta.”   
Hyunjin growled.

“You're such a kid.”  
Jisung chuckled in a hushed tone.

“Whaa?”  
Felix looked on in confusion, a puzzled expression on his face - not registering his friends’ conversation.

“It’s nothin ‘Lix, come on let's go.”

Jisung choked, trying his hardest not to laugh again. He hooked his arm around the other Beta's shoulder as he led him over to where the other students were cluttered. Hyunjin stood there as he murmured in defeat and rolled his eyes; Jisung was gonna give him shit about it for months.

As the Alpha made his way toward his friends, Hyunjin noticed that his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. He subconsciously let out a sigh of relief. Although it was nice having someone beside him, (to fill that empty void of feeling single, while also substantiating his social class to his peers) it had gotten to the point where his girlfriend was becoming overbearing and all the fun was no longer present. The Alpha found himself being grateful that she was in another class - being too tired to put on his usual facade that morning.

Hyunjin leaned his head on Jisung’s shoulder as the shorter boy continued socializing with their peers; Jisung seemingly unfazed by the actions of the Alpha. A high pitched whistle suddenly echoed through the courtyard, making Hyunjin’s groan as his head rang from the disturbance. Everyone's attention was brought to the front of the buses. There stood a lean middle-aged man in sneakers and a nicely fitted tracksuit - Mr. Woojin. 

”Alright students, we'll begin taking attendance now! Please locate yourselves back to your homeroom-class-buses. We will be boarding the buses soon.” 

Mr. Woojin’s voice blared through the microphone he held.

Hyunjin just nuzzled his face deeper in his friend's neck - not wanting to deal with the circumstances of life at that moment. He couldn't help but regret not staying home that day. Students began slowly loading onto the buses; some classes were rearranged due to schedule changes, thus, some 3rd-year classes were boarding with 1st classes. Felix waved his friends goodbye as he quickly made his way to his assigned class. Everyone had already boarded when Hyunjin and Jisung finally made their way onto the vehicle. 

When they boarded the bus, a couple of the boys’ acquaintances beckoned them to the back; the teenagers were accompanied by a couple of female underclassmen. Hyunjin could smell the overwhelming omega scent from the front of the bus - the obnoxiously sweet aroma invaded his nostrils, intensifying his already growing headache. That's when he finally realized that they were bussed with a 1st -year class. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the thought of little girls clinging to him; he wasn't the biggest fan of underclassmen. The Alpha scoffed, though still making his way to the back of the bus with a fake grin spread across his face. Despite how much he hated the idea, he still had to keep up his image and reputation. 

But then, suddenly at the corner of his eye - he spotted a familiar face.

Wait a second.

Hyunjin thought. He glimpsed in the direction of the stranger - his eyes locked on a boy in the seat behind him. There, sat the very same Beta from the infirmary. The Alpha didn't know why, but he felt the sudden urge to sit next to him. Maybe, it was the reluctance he had towards dealing with something that made his head throb. Or maybe it was because he wanted to be near the boy again - just maybe. He quickly started searching his head for a good excuse to sit next to the smaller boy, but he couldn't think of anything. 

Fuck!

”Uhh Hyunjin...you coming?”   
Jisung asked in a confused tone, already halfway down the aisle.

”Um, uh, n-no I think imma sit closer to the front actually. I'm feeling nauseous today, sorry dude.”  
The Alpha awkwardly replied, pulling the excuse from his ass.

”Oh shit really? Do you want me to sit up there with you?”  
Jisung said worriedly. Obviously concerned for his friend.

”No!”  
Hyunjin abruptly shouted.

Jisung was taken aback a little at Hyunjin's sudden change of tone; the Alpha quickly regretted his stupidity. A few of the students around them quickly looked over to investigate what was happening. 

Hyunjin gave himself a few moments to calm down, before clearing his throat and saying: 

”Nah it's okay dude, I'll be fine.”

”Uh okay then…if you say so.”  
Jisung replied, his pitch confused and obviously unsettled.

Hyunjin let out a sigh of contentment - yet cursing himself for making such a pathetic excuse, being thankful Jisung didn't ask any further questions. The Alpha steadily made his way to the front of the bus and looked to his right. There sat Jeongin, the very boy he encountered in his cousin's office, his frame looked just as fragile and delicate as it did the last time Hyunjin witnessed it. The boy rested his head on the glass of the window - dazed as his eyes locked onto something in the distance, just letting his eyes linger around the environment outside. The Beta’s headphones were nuzzled in his ears as his flowy milk chocolate hair was pressed flush against the window. Hyunjin placed himself on the seat next to the younger boy - not bothering to ask the Beta for permission. Jeongin promptly looked over, feeling a larger person's presence next to him. He was met with Hyunjin, with a wide smile plastered across his face. Jeongin flinched, his body tensing up when their eyes met.

”Is it okay if I sit here?”  
Hyunjin asked, in a similar tone he used in the infirmary. 

The Beta refused to properly respond, just nodding his head in agreement and quickly turning his attention to the window again. Desperately trying to avoid any further interaction, the taller boy simply hummed in response, sinking back into his seat, enjoying the 1st year's presence. As he took in the boy’s scent it gave him a familiar fuzzy feeling in his chest. Hyunjin shut his eyes, his mind lingering to their future - hundreds of scenarios of what-ifs. Hyunjin couldn't help but smile.

"What is this feeling?"

He pondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a very long-awaited update, I'm sorry that I couldn't provide smut in this chapter. 
> 
> Follow my twitter for updates.  
[jeilxjun](https://mobile.twitter.com/jeilxjun)

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on carrying on the story, follow me on twitter @Jeilxjun, where I post the upcoming stories and chapters, also preview to stories as well. Feel free to ask any questions on my cc.
> 
> [jeilxjun](https://mobile.twitter.com/jeilxjun)


End file.
